quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Smudger (Episode)
"Hey, Dukey! Long time no see. . ." -Smudger Smudger is the twenty-seventh episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' At the Sodor Steamworks, Bertram and Freddie are being repaired. Victor asks how they are doing. Freddie is fine, but Betram is still having water being drained from him after his crash at the Wharf. Mr. Percival informs them that they will be getting complete rebuilds, with Bertram being given a tender. Percival needs an engine to replace them while they're at the works, but is short on money, so Victor decides that if they can save an engine from scrap or an abandoned engine on the Mid Sodor line, they'll be fixed free of charge. The Thin Controller then leaves, saying that he and a search party will travel to the Mid Sodor Railway later in the week. Victor then leaves to pick up a train from the Transfer Yards. An engine then wakes up from his nap, claiming that he is in the same boat as Freddie and Bertram, as his parts aren't made anymore either. After the narrow gauge engines introduce themselves, he introduces himself as 089. At Crovan's Gate, Peter Sam and Sir Handel are shunting trucks, the latter being rough and angry due to the Assassin putting two of their friends out of commission. Duke says that engines did as they were told back in the day, aside from one in particular. Skarloey asks what he means and Duke says that the engine was named Smudger. Duke begins to tell the tale of Smudger, remembering that Sir Handel and Peter Sam, then called Falcon and Stuart, used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway with him and Smudger. The latter was an eager engine at first, but changed. One day, he was asked to take a train up and around the mountain with Duke. Smudger was supposed to stay uncoupled and push from the back, but being overconfident, switched with Duke and went in front. The ride went smoothly, but a bit of track was damaged so the manager told them to go slowly. Smudger was too eager and focused on the view and not his speed and raced ahead, but Duke told him to go slowly. Smduger raced on while Duke, who wasn't coupled, stopped. Smudger then derailed. Duke told him to remain calm and not to be too loud and cause a rock slide, but the latter screamed and whistled for help as Duke tried to save him, but a rock slide took Smudger, the coaches, and the track down the side of the mountain, killing all of the passengers. The Mid Sodor Railway Controller was very upset, thinking that he could trust Smudger. The latter, who was out cold, was given a second chance, but everyone hated him. Feeling that the world gave up on him, Smudger gave up on the world, and was eventually turned into a generator. The Skarloey Railway engines were horrified by the story. A few days later, Mike takes Mr. Percival and his friends deep into the Arlesdale Railway. The group leaves the line and struggles through the wilderness, until they reach the ruins of the Mid Sodor Railway. They then hear a sound coming from the shed. Upon further inspection, they find Smudger in his generator form, on his side and buried under shrubbery. The latter begs for death, claiming that its the only option. Mr. Percival is confused and says that Duke, Stuart, and Falcon are on his railway now. Smudger wishes to go, until Percival mentions that he needs a new engine, which angers Smduger, making him think that Percival just wants him so he can make money. Percival denies this and gives Smudger the options of either rotting away for eternity or starting a new life. Smudger chooses the latter option. Later, Butch tows Smudger out of the ruins and onto a flatbed, traveling to Duck, who shunted Smudger to the Steamworks. Smudger is then repaired and restored back into an engine. A few days later, Duke and Peter Sam are sitting in their shed, when Duke hears something. Peter Sam says that it is a steam engine, and moments later a restored Smudger arrives, claiming that it has been a long time since he has seen Duke. The latter is shocked. 'Characters' *Edward (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Bertram *Freddie *Hiro (cameo) *Victor (debut) *Peter Percival *089 *Troublesome Trucks *Mid Sodor Engines (mentioned) *Kevin (debut) *The Small Controller (mentioned) *BoCo (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Peter Sam (debut) *Sir Handel (debut) *Assassin (mentioned) *Duke (debut) *Skarloey (debut) *Rheneas (debut) *Luke (debut) *Duncan (mentioned) *Proteus (mentioned) *Smudger (debut) *Mid Sodor Railway Controller *Mike (does not speak) *The Bartender *Mr. Percival's Friends *Mid Sodor Railway Engineer (corpse) *Butch (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Arthur (cameo) *Samson (debut, cameo) *Jay (cameo) *Hector (cameo) 'Locations' *'Sodor Steamworks *Wet Wharf (flashback) *Transfer Yards (mentioned) *Crovan's Gate *Mid Sodor Railway Sheds *Mountain Road *Arlesdale Railway 'Trivia *This is the first episode to have a content warning. *Caitlin and Hiro being at the Steamworks is continuity from them being pushed into the Walnehy Channel in Attack of the Assassin. *This is the first episode to use new end credits. They would be abandoned a few episodes later, but new ones will be made. *Various MIDI track remixes from Fairy Tail, Cave Story and The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time were made by Nick and heard in this episode. *A blue crate reading "JAMS" is seen in the Steamworks. It is meant to foreshadow a crossover review between Nick and Tidmouth Kippers, but it never happened. 'Episode' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3